The start
by Boring Lifestory
Summary: Guilds have been broken in the constant powerstruggle after Shiros return to the death. 20 years have passed since shiros defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the guild wars chars, except my own chars, I have no rights whatsoever to Areanet and Ncsoft. Nor do I own any of the rights from Yozaburo Knari or Fumija Sato's Kindaichi files manga. Nor do I own the rights to the producers of Bayside Shakedown the movies and the series. Nor do I have any rights to Trudi Canavans Black magician trilogy.

A/N: The Guild Wars universe, after the searing and after Shiros fall about twenty years after Shiro have returned to death in the afterlife. About forgotten heroes, broken guilds and the still growing evil.

Chapter one: A new start

_Time has passed… The once rich lands have been broken and rebuilt, but prosperity is being corrupted by the evil that grow… Guilds have been weakened, by there hunger for power and wealth… Once great heroes, have been forgotten by the people, but the question is have the heroes forgotten them…_

A silent wind passes the now green lands of Ascalon, though the wind is quick broken by the sound of horses and the people who rides them.

"Silent! Poor people" The young woman continues the reading from her worn letter, still sitting on her horse with her companions.

"Our guild, The Order of Feeroll has come to protect you from the growing evil in Ascalon" a mutter started to take place among the listeners and more joined them from the small village which they inhabited.

"The only thing we require from you, is logy food and a monthly fee on 1k to protect you people and you children, if you reject our help… let us just say we don't think of that just yet"

The village mutter soon hummed of anger. And when they attacked the youngsters, they did not stand a chance against the four mesmers and the reader elementalist.

"We'll come back tomorrow last chance, or I swear you'll regret it" the woman hissed the last words on her ride away from the gathering crowd.

"It's been a long time since the guild was gathered huh" Akkarin burst the dying flames to live just before they turned to ember.

"I do not need the heat at night Akkarin it's unnecessary to turn on fires at night… and yes it's been a while" Bayside called his phoenix to his side.

Akkarin shook his head, "I! can't see in darkness that's why I have this fire" Akkarin tossed a fire ball around in his hands making it warmer and warmer until the glow turned white "Night Bayside, and you to Sorrow" the phoenix stamped the ground hearing its name.

"Night Akkarin might you not burn us dead as you sleep" Bayside chuckled at his own joke and started his sleep, with Akkarin.

Akkarin slowly felt how his inner ember turned cold.

"Bayside! Don't use death magic on a sleeping elementalist, especially not a fire mentalist!" Akkarin quickly rose, using magic to regain his ember.

"C'mon you sleep so long at the mornings and it's the easiest way to wake you on" Bayside had a glad attitude with live being a necromancer.

Akkarin laughed a bit, before skimming his eyes against Baysides Greenly armor.


	2. What To DO

Chapter two: What To Do

Bayside and Akkarin sneaked up on the fireplace which where to shadows could be seen sitting.

"Another step and you will surely regret it" one of the shadows spoke with warning.

"Aww… c'mon don't say you forgot us already Panda" Bayside laughed as he spoke the name.

A joyous laughter could be heard from the other shadow, "Bayside and… Akkarin I suppose, come join us at our meal and remind the days which have passed"

Bayside and Akkarin followed up on the words of Mirar, and placed themselves on the other side of the fire, looking in their friends eyes.

Mirar laughed again, "I don't get it, why do you still wear that mixed clothing, look at me and Akkarin a full set"

"Ha, it is not just me who wears mixed clothing what about your travel buddy Panda there, and let us not forget Hajime… and you always wears that weird pointy hat, and" Bayside laughed "what you got a hat fetish you two, a blood red dragon mask is what Panda wears" Bayside laughed harder now almost to the brink of broken ribs.

"…call Me Irit or Pand, not Panda just cause my folks was a bit weird. And you got a dragon mask too" Irit said irritated.

"Now now, stop bickering like schoolkids… we haven't seen each other for a nearly 20 years so we shouldn't be fighting over such trivial matters"

In a choir of three Irit, Mirar and Bayside said "Wiseguy Akkarin always, have a lesson…" They all laughed even Akkarin… The night passed on with lots of laughter old stories as well as new ones.

"How much further is there to the next village…" Mirar complained.

"There comes no good out of laziness" Irit pointed out and kept the walk steady. "Anyways we should be reaching a village when the sun stands it highest"

Everybody looked at Irit.

"that's some Instinct you got there Panda" Bayside chuckled. Sorrow screeched ahead. "I'll say that the village is over the next hill, or so Sorrow says anyway, a bit more precise than, when the sun reach its highest" Irit laughed and the rest followed suit.

"Sure ain't that many people around, almost reminds me of the north Elonian cities" Mirar said

"Now, Don't say that I can hear the joyous voices of youth from that tavern, if I am not mistaken" Akkarin said.

"What you say we're old, we are but a mere 36 summers all of us" Mirar and Bayside nodded. Akkarin shook his head "you know what I mean" he said laughing.

"Oh hail brave tavern keeper if you could fetch some bear to our table we'll pay a fat tab" bayside yelled as he entered the tavern with his companions.

A silence spread among the youngsters. A young woman raised from herself, and cleared her throat.

"Tis not able to stay in this town, please carry yourself out of here or me and my men will be forced to kill you" when she finished and expected the travelers to leave she found they had already placed themselves at a table and completely ignored her.

"Gotrad" the young woman said to the gigantic war who sat by her side "take care of this"

Gotrad, walked over to the travelers with the young woman. Again the woman spoke "leave now or…"

Bayside interrupted her "Don't say things like…we'll be forced to kill, cause you guys would be the persons to be beaten silly like small ignorant freaks of nature in ado to the trolls from the northern shiverpeaks"

After Bayside had spoken, it was as if time stood still.

"let me propose this" Irit said, "I'll take on any warrior in a duel 1v1 and the one who wins can stay at this tavern what'cha say"

Gotrad laughed "then fight me" he said with arrogance.

"barehanded or armed?" Irit said calmly.

Gotrad thought a second before he answered barehanded, which was the tactically best option, if perchance the traveler was a skilled swordsman.


	3. What Is This

Chapter Three: What Is This?

"Oi Don't kill him" Mirar said as Irit walked into the circle which had formed outside the tavern.

"No need to worry, just gonna learn him a lesson" Irit answered just before Gotrad came into the circle too.

"HA HAHAHA, little man, now nothing about running away" Gotrad laughed.

"Done talking already" Irit said.

Gotrad made his move and swung a colossal fist against Irit, the audience went silent Gotrad looked dumfound. Irit had stopped the gigantic fist with his fingers, and just stood and yawned.

"Thought you had a little more in you" Irit said bothered "A waste of time. Gotrad fell to his knees and started coughing up blood, everyone except Irits companions didn't understand what was happening, in the split of a second Irit had palmstriked Gotrad (if you know a bit of kungfu it is a bit like open palm school…internal bleedings etc)

"don't worry" Irit said as he walked back to the tavern with his companions following him, "he won't die"

Now the tavern had emptied completely, except of course the travelers.

"What have you done" the barkeep said, "when they are done killing you they'll kill us"

"We won't die" Bayside said laughing, "Anyway they have no reason to kill you" his companions nodded.

The Next morning had dawned and the travelers left the tavern. As they had walked a bit they saw not one nor twenty, but roughly 50 men, amongst assas, eles, wars, mesmers, monks and a few dervish and a few demised paragons.

"This could be problematic, right Mirar" Mirar nodded.

"Yeah you're right Akkarin, normally we'd nuke them of but we'd most likely destroy some of the houses, but if you ice them then I'll strike them with thunder what'cha say?" Mirar said, Akkaring made a short nod.

"Oi don't forget me and Panda, we'll wreak some havoc too" Bayside said with a smile on his lips.

"Well I'll spell myself then go martial artist on them, or that is what I had planned anyway" Irit said "This time I am sure to get stretched"

The 50 men felt a weak breeze which slowly grew stronger, the sky turned black. And as they looked upon the sky they felt a cold and pain which stopped them in their tracks. Thunders reigned upon the soldiers, there was no system in Akkarins and Mirars attacks. The men started running as the monks healed them, or they healed themselves, the wars, assas and dervs was running up front while the eles prepared the counter attack, they never made it though cause among the corpses of the ones fallen from the first attack minions arose, amongst the minons not one but 4 golems shaded in the dark.

The front soldiers closed in but never made it that far before Irit started his spree followed by thunder and ice from Akkarin and Mirar.

It had barely started before the sky once more was blue and the sun cleared the vast road soiled in blood about 30 of the soldiers had fallen the rest had fainted, or was hardly wounded.

The villagers whom had watched the scene from their windows wasn't sure if they wanted to thanks them or if it was better to keep a distance of the travelers.

A/N: Oi sorry for the late update but my pc had gained a virus ('( it is of now so happy happy happy. Anyway might get a bit tiring of reading about the oldies all the time but no need to worry I got the plot in my head and soon "I think" anyways that it will get interesting.


	4. S

HAHAHA sorry x'D my com has been cleaned of virus since christmas just simply forgot... been really busy in school, anyway there will! be a chapter in the following days latest is saturday if there still isn't a chapter at that time feel free to pm me in GW or FF

for questions and other about the story either pm me here on FF or send a whisper on GW

char name- mirrar the immortal, karasu soars and spirit of the panda... so if any questions and i don't answer the FF mail feel free to ask them in GW or reminders xD


End file.
